


with a young leaf

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Comes Home from College, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: Adam was about to fall asleep when he felt Ronan come back to bed. For the tumblr prompts: “What took you so long? I missed you...” and “And when you’re not around I keep thinking I might cry.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	with a young leaf

Adam felt the bed dip next to him. “What took you so long? I missed you,” he mumbled against the pillows, too sleepy and comfortable and warm to move.

“Fuck off, Parrish. I was taking a shit. You need a detail report or something? Gonna start writing down every time I go?”

Okay, that warranted that Adam opened an eye.

“Well, if you went _too many_ times I might need to start counting. You know, for when we need to get your doctor involved.”

Ronan made the whole bed ripple when he readjusted his pillow.

“That’s really not something you need to fucking worry about, since I do not have a doctor, and my bowel movements are perfectly fine.”

Adam waited while Ronan readjusted again.

“Are we?” he asked, softly.

“Are we _what_?” Ronan asked, decidedly less softly.

“Perfectly fine.”

Ronan scoffed. He gave up on trying to turn his pillow into something comfortable enough to sleep in and threw it to the feet of the bed. “What the fuck are you talking about.”

Now pillowless, Ronan settled face up and crossed his arms under his head. If asked, Adam would have given up one of _his_ pillows, if that meant his boyfriend got to be happier, but he didn’t want to risk losing them to the feet of the bed too.

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Adam said.

“I don’t have shit to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Ronan turned to the side, so he was now facing Adam.

“If you say there’s nothing going on, then I believe you.”

“Why are you so calm right now.”

“Well, I’m still asleep.”

Adam could barely see Ronan’s frown, between the dim light coming through the window and his own eyelids needing longer periods of time to go back to being open every time he blinked. “You look awake to me.”

Adam hummed. “Not for long.” It was only Ronan’s uneasy energy keeping him up at this point.

“I didn’t say nothing’s going on.” Ronan said after a while, in a small voice that nonetheless made Adam open his eyes.

He suddenly felt far away from Ronan, as if he was back in Cambridge and not sharing a bed with him.

“I don’t want it to be a thing that’s going on,” Ronan kept going.

“Then we won’t make it a thing.” Adam whispered. His hand found Ronan’s and he brought them both to his chest.

“Might be—too late for that.” Adam felt the weight of Ronan’s very piercing look slicing his heart in two. “When you’re here,” Ronan said, squeezing Adam’s fingers, “I keep thinking that you have to leave.” Ronan sighed. “And when you’re not around I keep thinking I might cry.”

“Do you?”

Ronan closed his eyes. He opened them again.

“Sometimes.”

Adam took a deep breath, but the air felt heavy and stifled. “Me too,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Adam’s nod got swallowed by his pillow. “I know. I’m still sorry you get hurt.”

Adam counted five of Ronan’s slow blinks until he spoke: “Go back to sleep, Parrish.”

“Come here first,” he said, pulling on Ronan’s hand until Ronan rolled to Adam’s side of the bed. “You don’t get to move now,” he warned, when Ronan’s head was safely held by Adam’s pillow and Adam’s head was safely held by Ronan’s shoulder. “Can you call me next time you’re about to cry? I want to know. I also want to know when you’re happy, or tired, or sad. Whatever you’re feeling, I want to know. I also want to know _if_ you do need to see a digestive system doctor or something. Taking a shit in the middle of the night can’t be healthy.”

Ronan’s chest rose when he snorted. “I can send you pictures. Daily. _Hourly_.”

Adam made sure his nose was touching Ronan’s bare skin before he closed his eyes. “Please do not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Matsuo Bashō: with a young leaf / I wish I could dry / the tears in your eyes  
> First posted on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
